wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Three Weeks
Based on the (very inactive) roleplay I started a while ago XD Characters * MudWing: Sardonyx * SandWing: Arid * SkyWing: Sunset * SeaWing: Pearl * IceWing: Firn * NightWing: Windwalker * RainWing: Dragonfruit Staff * Rhythm * Oyster * Otter * Topiary * Dew Other dragons: * Russet * Silt * Marsh * Heron * Lumina * Canyon * Antarctica * Mirage * Reef * Shore Introductory Letter Dear young dragon, Welcome to Three Weeks! It appears that YOU have been chosen to represent YOUR tribe in a social experiment. Now you may be wondering, what exactly is Three Weeks? Three Weeks is a social experiment held by an organisation known as SHI. You may have heard of us- we are quite prominent within the science and psychology community. It lasts for three weeks in total, with a two-day induction. In these three weeks, you will only interact with 6 other dragons, each of different tribes, besides yourself. You will be sent to a stretch of neutral territory near Jade Mountain Academy where all 7 of you, regardless of gender, will survive these three weeks together on your own. Now I know what you're thinking. "I can't live with an IceWing!" "No way am I talking to dragons from other tribes." But relax. We will be watching to make sure no arguments happen, and if there is an emergency or unexpected event, Jade Mountain Academy is nearby and ready to help. We reccomend you bring 3-4 items from home to help you settle in and limit any homesickness. Examples are: photos, books, accessories etc. Do not bring anything else with you- your first nights at the induction will be spent at the academy and food will be provided. Do note that your interactions will be recorded, but rest reassured your private secrets will not be exposed. There are only cameras at certain hotspots, and there is always privacy if you are willing to look for it. If you have any questions, please contact us! All will be explained at the site. You can contact your family during induction but not after that unless in an emergency or with explicit permission from a member of staff. Have fun! The SHI Chapter One: Nyx "Silt! Will you please get off ''my tail?" A small, and rather cute looking dragonet was flung through the air, landing safely on a pile of cushions. It blinked, and started giggling madly, which didn't help Nyx's mood whatsoever. "Sardonyx! How many times do I have to tell you that just because you've been selected for this whole 'social expeiment' thing doesn't mean you can be grumpy all the time and throw your brother across the room!" An older MudWing stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at her. Nyx sighed. "You're my brother too. And technically, I ''didn't ''throw him across the room- I picked him off my tail, and he flew across." It was another of those days where your siblings seemed to be trying the best to annoy the heck out of you, she thought. Ignoring Marsh's complaint, she continued to search, even if it ''did ''mean having to toss a couple of annoying younger brothers (who were in fact perfectly capable of flying) to the moon. "Where is it?" Nyx yelled behind her, her head still in a pile of her belongings . "Heron, have you been through my stuff again?" "When do I ever go through your stuff?" came the angry reply, which Nyx decided to ignore as well. It had to be in here somewhere, she reasoned. She only last saw it yesterday, so it ''had ''to be in her room... "Are you sure?" Nyx asked again, trying to squeeze her talon into the crack between floorboards. "Because it's not- Never mind! I've got it!" she flicked up the board, and scooped it up. In her palm was a small, but beautiful and smooth piece of Sardonyx, the very stone she was named for. A gift, in a way, from her parents, if you counted "picking it up after you got kicked out of your mum's house" a gift. She tucked it into her pouch and stood up straight, suddenly feeling emotional. Her siblings were all she had, besides the few dragons she cared to count as friends (not that she needed them, anyway). Was she really going to have to leave them for three weeks? ''Nyx, you're being stupid. You'll be fine. ''She said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the room, and sped up before she changed her mind and stalled further. "I'll be going now, then." She called, almost flying down the hallway, when she suddenly she bumped into a large, dark shape, blocking the door. "Where do you think you're going without properly saying goodbye to your siblings first?" A stern voice said. Nyx stared for a second, before the other dragon burst out lauging. "Aw, Nyx, you totally fell for that one!" "Russet! I'm going to be late-" She began, before stopping herself. Their bigwings was closer to her than her parents would ever be. How could she leave without saying goodbye first? "''Fine." She leant in for a hug, and felt Russet's wings wrap around her. "Be careful. I know it's supposed to be safe and all, but I'd be a lot happier if my li'l sis came back alive and whole and didn't make any mortal enemies." Her sister said, and although her words were joking, her tone was serious. It scared Nyx a little- what if she did ''end up rubbing everyone the wrong way? Would she be pulled out of the experiment, or worse, left to fend for herself against six other dragons? Russet laughed at what must've been a pretty funny look on her face. "I was joking, you idiot. The SHI are pretty great, they've got everything under control. See ya later!" But Nyx was already out. She knew this part of the city well enough to find the meeting point, a spire near which a tall, rather grumpy looking NightWing stood, tapping their talons on the ground with a scowl. "You got your introductory letter?" The older dragon asked, peering down at Nyx. "You're the last to arrive, and we need to get going." Nyx blinked. To be honest, it was mostly because she wasn't expecting a NightWing, of all dragons, to be picking her up in a MudWing city. A closer look at the dragon revealed a small, dangling name tag that read ''Rhythm, member of the SHI. "Y-yeah." Nyx said, before Rhythm suspected anything. She pulled the neatly tied scroll out of her bag and presented it to her, silently cheering that it wasn't crumpled. "Alright. Sardonyx, if I'm correct." Rhythm glanced back at Nyx, who nodded. "The induction's at Jade Mountain, where you'll be staying with the students to get some basic knowledge of your peers and other tribes- in case you didn't know about them, of course." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat)